1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to an integral sole plate and hosel that is attached to the golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The placement of the tip end of a shaft in a golf club head has an effect on the performance of the golf club. In most metal woods with hollow interiors, the tip end has been inserted in internal hosels that are integral with the body of the metal wood. Although providing structural integrity, such internal hosels may add unnecessary weight to the club head, or otherwise affect the center of gravity of the golf club. Further, depending on manufacturing tolerances, such internal hosels may lead to inconsistencies in the loft and lie design parameters. Thus, loft angles may be off as much as one and a half degrees.
In composite golf club heads, the shaft has been attached to the club head through an external hosel, also composed of the composite material. What is needed is a means for connection of the shaft to a club head without the addition of weight. Additionally, a means to increase the consistency of loft and lie parameters is required to increase a golfer's performance.